


Why Do You Hate Me So?

by Fic_Master924



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Amity’s having a rough time., Angst, Denial, F/F, Gay tension, Little baby lesbians, Lots of Angst, One Shot, first one shot, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Master924/pseuds/Fic_Master924
Summary: Luz just keeps screwing up around Amity. Maybe it was the fact that she had a huge crush on her, but every time she seemed to look at her, things went wrong. Now Amity is forced to spend the day with Luz, who will try everything to get on her good side.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 297





	Why Do You Hate Me So?

Luz had always had trouble with crushes. Never once in her life had they gone right and after the last time she swore to never have one again. That was until she met Amity Blight on the Boiling Isles. The two were claimed to be Rivals but Luz always wanted them to be friends. Now she desperately wanted more. Though when around Amity, things always seemed to go wrong. Like when she got her in trouble for the first time, or embarrassed her in front of her dream coven, and then, caused her favorite childhood book to come to life and almost trapped her and Luz together for eternity, and just the other day when Luz waved to Amity and a Griffon pooped on her head. Despite all this, they had some pretty good moments together. Like when she made Amity giggle and when Luz shared about her magic during the convention causing Amity to break their oath. Also Luz gave Amity that Azura book. There was just something about Amity that made her feel all warm inside.

Now the two have been paired up for a project and Amity didn’t seem happy about it. She refused to work with Luz, always making an excuse.

”I have plans” “I have a more urgent thing to do” “I don’t like being around you.” Well she didn’t exactly say that last one but it sure felt like that every time she would avoid Luz. Either way, tonight was the last night to work on it and finally Amity and Luz would have to spend some time together. When Amity finally agreed to pull an all nighter, Luz couldn’t shake the rattling of joy that electrified her bones. She also couldn’t ignore the pinching in her stomach. Finally this would be Luz’s chance to make things right between her and Amity. Maybe they would become friends, or maybe something more. Luz could never be so lucky. 

The Sunday morning came by quickly. The obnoxious ring of Luz’s alarm caused the teen to squirm and groan in her bed. Her eyes blinked open as she cleared the mucus from her throat. A determined smile soon drew to her face as she realized the incredible day that was to come. Luz quickly found herself rushing out the door. She felt prickly grass scratch her ankles and the dirt moisten between her toes. 

“Forgetting something? Hoot Hoot!” Hooty twisted his head, his vexatious voice shouting towards her. Luz turned around, her eyes furrowing towards the owl. Her pupils slid down her body realizing she hadn’t gotten dressed yet. Her cheeks began to heat as the underdressed Luz bolted inside, fumbling her clothes on herself with her jittery hands.

Luz began to speed walk to the library, brushing the dirt off her clothes and smoothing out the wrinkles. Once all this fell out of the way, Luz began to run to the library, in hopes of seeing her crush sooner. 

Luz found herself at the open doors of the library. A smile couldn’t help but tug at her lips This was a new day, and a new chance to befriend Amity. Luz stepped into the library, looking around in awe. Books floated whirled around her head, leaving her in an adventurous giggle. Luz wandered her way over to the romance section. She narrowed her eyes at the books pretending not to be checking them out. Some of the covers looked very interesting, and others reminded her of ones back home. She felt herself cringe at some of the nauseating books she had read before.

“What are you doing!?” A tired, aggressive voice called from behind. Luz felt herself jump as she turned to see Amity. 

“I wasn’t looking at romance novels!” Luz squeaked, her arms becoming stiff at her side. Amity rolled her eyes and brushed past the clearly embarrassed teen in front of her. She pulled on the beige book, “The Lone Witch & Secret Room”, and then pushed it back it. Clanks and gears of the bookshelf began to turn as the secret door slid open. 

“How did you even pull this off?” Luz asked, her mouth hanging. 

“I know a thing or two about mechanics.” Amity humbly bragged, her face still frowning. They walked into the room with the door closing behind them, 

“Wow that’s awesome.” Luz said brightly, her face perking up. “How’d you learn?” Luz was generally curios, and this surprised Amity. Amity scratched the back of her neck. 

“I um...I read a lot and I like to know things so....I read a couple mechanic books and....yeah.” Amity seemed almost uncomfortable by the amount of attention she was getting. 

“That’s super cool Amity.” Her voice sounded sincere, and sweet. Amity felt heat rising to her cheeks. 

“...Thanks” She responded still a bit taken back. 

“So should we get started?” Luz smiled enthusiastically. 

“Umm...yeah.” Luz pulled up a chair next to the desk that was on the opposing wall of the door. Amity sat down in the chair next to Luz, feeling the body heat of her arm radiating off of her. 

“Ok...did you bring the books?” Luz asked. Amity nodded and reached over to her bag. She picked out her Magic 101 book, and her basic spells book, and placed them on the desk.

Amity didn’t really feel a use for this project. It was about basic magic. She didn’t need a partner for it, but then again Luz did. Amity was a top student so it makes sense why the teacher would pair them up. She needed all the help she could get, and Amity respected that. She felt a little remorse about putting it off so long when Luz wanted to do it sooner. 

Luz grabbed a paper with instructions on it, for casting a basic spell. Of course Luz knew she couldn’t cast it that way. Thats why the teacher had given her a separate book filled with knowledge on how people did magic back in the olden days. It’s not generally taught but they did have books. 

“This is so exciting, I’m about to do more magic.” Luz squealed aloud, her fists balling by her chest. It was fascinating how excited she got about a simple levitation/gravity spell.

“I don’t get it. Why didn’t you just do some at home before you got here?” Amity asked baffled. Luz sighed sadly, gripping the pencil in her hand tightly.

“Eda’s a great teacher, but she’d rather me do work most of the time than teach me magic. That’s why she enrolled me. She knew she couldn’t teach me the way I needed. I figured if something went wrong, I’d rather be near a bit more of a responsible which.” Her eyes dimmed soon shooting wide. “But don’t tell Eda I said that!”

Amity's mouth gapped a bit, and her eyes livened. Luz thinks she’s responsible? She was but...she didn’t even think Luz thought about her in general. A thin layer on the outside of her gut began to reveal a rather an uncomfortable twisting sensation. Her eyes brows furrowed into an abyss of nothing.   
  
“Uh Amity. Are you ok?” Luz gently placed a hand on her shoulder sending shivers down her spine. It caught Amity’s attention. 

“Yeah...I’m um...I’m fine.” Amity gulped nervously trying to relax back to her normal cold facade. Luz smiled, and turned her head towards the books. Some more questions pondered Amity though. There was so much she didn’t know about Luz that she wanted to, no matter how much she refused to admit it.

”Did Eda teach you that light spell?” She asked blatantly, her face focused on the paper, pretending she didn’t even ask in the first place. 

“No actually. I recorded Eda doing a light spell and then my phone cracked and I rewatched it and the pattern was just there. I copied with a leaf and...light” Luz explained a bit flattered by Amity’s sudden interest. Amity’s eyes turned a corner to look at Luz. 

“Oh.” Amity spoke unenthused, but was actually a bit astounded. Luz had taught herself magic. 

“Why don’t you just record other spells and then see the patterns.” Amity then asked still pretending not to care. 

“I tried but...it just never worked again.” Luz exhaled disappointed. “But now I get to learn spells at Hexide and be around you!” Luz smiled, her sadness transforming into a grin. 

“Me?!” Amity questioned, her cheeks flushing a bit. Luz’s face froze, she rubbed her hand against her opposing arm. A light tint of red began to appear on her cheeks and the top of her nose. 

“Uhh..You, Gus and Willow of coarse.” Luz chuckled nervously, hoping to save her response. 

“O..of course.” Amity shrouded her closeted disappointment. They both quickly turned back to their papers, cheeks feeling hot.   
  
The goal of this project was to make a video of both students casting a spell and make something out of it. They could levitate sticks to make a house, or manipulate snow to make a snow witch. Amity could do them in a snap. Luz had to participate thought so they would have to find something for her. Amity quickly grabbed our her scroll phone thing, and began to levitate it to record. She drew a circle with her hand and manipulated the books around to make a fortress. 

Luz gandered over to Amity to sort out what sound she was hearing. Amity was already doing her half of the project and it was incredible. Her eyes began to expand with passion as she watched the books form walls to make a tower. Amity then pointed the camera to herself identifying that the video wasn’t fake or that the magic wasn’t done by someone else.

Amity flopped off the scroll phone and levitated the books back to their spots. She then peered her eyes over to Luz who seemed enraptured by the magic.

”WOW. That was amazing Amity!” Luz shouted with a twinkle in her eyes. Amity felt her cheeks flush again. 

”It..was just simple magic.” Amity tried undermining her power. 

Luz slouched back her chair, her eyes gleaming into her imagination.   
  
“I’d kill to be able to do magic like that so easily.” She smiled like her thoughts were heaven. “Then I could be like Azura. Fighting off baddies and saving the day.” She swooned letting her hands sag below the chair. 

“It would be pretty cool to be like Azura.” Amity admitted aloud, not meaning to. Her eyes froze, along with Luz’s. She hadn’t expected such a casual, relatable response from the witch. Luz smiled graciously. 

”I don’t know Amity, you seem more like a Hecate to me.” Luz smirked crossing her arms. Amity’s eyes widened more. Was Luz trying to mock her? Joke with her? It was such an unusual concept to be teased in a friendly way to Amity. 

“What! No! I’m not evil!” Amity argued, defensively. Luz giggled, her fingertips nearing her lips. Amity’s almost angered face softened realizing Luz was just messing with her. The sound of Luz’s giggle played like a soft lullaby in Amity’s ears. It made her feel weak and her legs nimble. She couldn’t help but let these thoughts corrupt her blushing face. She turned to Luz who was now staring at her.

”What?” Amity asked a bit worried. Luz’s eyes popped. She didn’t mean to get caught staring. 

“Your just cute when your flustered.” She chuckled a bit immediately catching what her own mouth had just said and froze. She brushed some hair out of her face nervously. “I mean it’s just funny to see you blush...I guess.” She anxiously recapped holding her arms. Her face was now turning a dark crimson. Though it wasn’t as dark as Amity’s face was. There wasn’t a color dark enough to describe the red that pushed deep into the depths of her skin. Her body ached butterfly’s, and she could feel static buzzing in her numb toes. This feeling was nauseating. What even was it? For no reason, a feeling of anger began to spite in Amity’s chest. 

“Let’s just keep working.” Amity’s voice went cold, her face directed back over to Luz’s papers so she could finish the work. Luz’s face dropped, and her head fell low directing her eyes towards her papers. Luz placed her elbow on the desk and rested her forehead against the side of her fist. 

_“Idiot! You scared her off!”_ Luz thought, mentally face palming herself. Her palm slid down her face landing on her cheek. She dug her nails into it feeling utter humiliation. Silence reigned among the hollowed room as the two girls worked.

It was starting to head more towards noon, and Luz still couldn’t find any glifs that could help with the project. She felt her stomach ache of hunger. She had skipped breakfast, out of excitement. Luz stood up, grabbing Amity’s attention. 

“What are you doing?” Amity asked in a serious, surprised, and aggravated tone. 

“I’m heading out for lunch. I’ll be back in like 20.” Luz told her with a bland expression. With that she turned towards the door. She placed her hands on the handle and closed her eyes. She exhaled and turned around. 

“I don’t know if you’ve eaten and it would be kinda rude not to invite you along. Do you wanna come?” Luz asked decisively. Amity looked at Luz, letting out a quiet gasp. Luz was a nice person despite who Amity was. She was trying so hard, and Amity knew that. 

“Sure..thank you.” Amity nodded, her face still remained unemotional. She stood up and grabbed her bag, walking towards Luz, who gave her a happy smile. Amity averted her eyes, trying to keep a mild blush under composure. 

The two head out into the town side by side. 

“So...um...I never asked. How’s the whole Ed and Em situation.” Luz asked recalling their attempt to expose Amity. Amity’s eyes narrowed to the floor. 

“They never get better. That’s for sure.” Amity sighed reluctantly.

”I never got to explain but...I really didn’t mean to read your diary. I was trying to make sure that they didn’t share your secrets.” Luz curled a fist to her chest, her tone conscious stricken. 

“I had a feeling.” Amity complied. “I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions.” The two locked eyes. Luz was startled to hear Amity apologize. She smiled compassionately at her, sending Amity’s heart into a beating frenzy. The two walked over to a “Not Dog” stand.

”Two Not Dogs please!” Luz exclaimed in a chipper tone. Amity was a bit taken back. She didn’t expect Luz to pay for her.

“Luz you don’t...” Luz held her hand out followed by a humble smile. 

“It’s the least I can do.” Her smile seemed to grow stronger. 

“Thanks.” Amity responded, her mouth ajar and eyes livid. 

The jelly brain man burbled words as he handed over two not dog burgers. Luz gulped as she looked at the not dog bun filled with strange black thing with bug like legs. That’s The Boiling Isles for ya. At this point, Luz was used to eating things that didn’t taste very good to her. She shivered as she took a bite. 

“Blech!” Luz spit out the food. “How do you guys eat this stuff?!” Luz asked scraping the taste off her tongue with a napkin. Amity couldn’t help but let the giggle that bubbled in her stomach let loose. Luz looked at her with her tongue still out in a napkin and began to laugh herself. The two gazed into each others eyes, smiling differently than before. It was friendly for once. 

“Awww Amity and the Human are friends.” Boscha walked over snapping a photo with her scroll phone. The girls around began to laugh. Amity got ready to say something but Luz stood up with her teeth gritting. 

“Amity can be friends with whoever she wants!” Luz growled. Amity’s eyes went wide. Her body froze, leaving her with only the feeling of her rapid heart beat. 

“Aww she stands up for you. How cute.” Boscha booped Luz’s nose in an undermining fashion. 

“Just leave us alone!” Luz yelled peering daggers into the pink haired teens eyes. 

“Fine whatever.” Boscha shoved Luz’s shoulder as she walked past. “Have fun on the rest of your date girls!” She called looking back to glare at Amity. The two girls faces burned red. Amity, because she was embarrassed, and Luz because it was called a date. Luz turned around to see Amity. Luz could see she was upset. 

“Ami...” 

“Why’d you have to do that Luz!” Amity scowled, her fists pushing behind her back as she stood up. 

“I’m sorry I just..didn’t want them to tease you.” Luz coward, flinching her face. Something about this made Amity feel her stomach turn and clench, which she manifested into anger.

“I can stand up for myself!” Amity hollered, her eyes becoming intense with abhorrence. She could see Luz shuttering Every word she muttered out, made her gut twist more and more. Her own voice quivered, as she took heavy breaths. 

“Sorry!....I’m sorry.” Her voice sounded weak and deflated. Amity hated herself in that moment. She wanted to apologize. She wanted to beg for forgiveness but instead it was blocked with rage that came from bounds she couldn’t explain. Silence filled the air.

”We should go..back” Luz’s head sunk. She grabbed her not dog that was left on a napkin, and took out the mystery sludge, leaving only the roll. She then began to sulk towards the library’s direction. Amity quickly asked for a to go bag and put the rest of her food in it. She then followed Luz back to the hideout. 

The two sat on their chairs in the room. They had finished up their food on their silent walk back. The tension was so thick, a dagger could cut threw it. 

Luz glazed her eyes across her books looking for something physical to make into a type of hut. Her eyes landed on something that looked like a ball of some sort. It had some bumps at the bottom edges and seemed to have a couple specs drifting away from it. Luz figured she’d give it a try. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to draw the glyph on it. Amity caught this and looked over at the drawing. The spelling above caught her awareness. Liz finished up making the drawing and got ready to tap it. She couldn’t help but feel herself smile at the possibility of magic. 

“Luz wait....!” Amity reached her hand out as Luz tapped the paper. The paper folded into a brown ball, and raised in the air. Luz jumped at Amity’s call and her hands spurred forward as a reaction causing the ball to fling at Amity. The brown ball was now goop that pressed all over Amity’s clothes and face. 

“That’s a mud spell.....” Amity said in a deadpan tone.

”Oh my god! Amity I’m so sorry!” Luz apologized, contrite with her careless actions. She grabbed some of the tissues that laid on the desk and began to wipe the muck off Amity’s face. They were close. Amity could smell a mixture of pine cones, and oak trees radiating off of the Latina in front of her. It was intoxicating. Their eyes locked, and suddenly Luz didn’t look sad but more awe struck. Amity felt her heart begin to numb, and burn. It felt like hot coals were being pressed against her cheeks. Her stomach churned. Most people would yearn for what she felt, but she didn’t want to feel this way. There was no way. She...didn’t like Luz at all. She couldn’t ever like Luz. 

“G..get off” Her breath convulsed. 

“Wha..” 

“I said get off!!” Amity yelled. 

“I didn’t mean...” 

“You didn’t mean to what?!” Amity was breathing heavily, and angrily. “You didn’t mean to get me at trouble at school, or...or make me look bad in front of my dream coven, or create a childhood story bunny to kill us, humiliate me in front of my friends, or drop sludge on my face. HUH LUZ?!! DID YOU MEAN ANY OF THAT! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!” Amity spitefully screamed at the top of her lungs. 

“I CANT HATE SOMEONE I HAVE A CRUSH ON!!!” Luz belted, her face breaking out into tears. Her eyes dropped open and her hands quickly covered her mouth. 

Amity covered her mouth as well, being in terrified shock. Her head shook in disbelief. She began to take some steps back. 

“Amity no wait...!” Luz called out but Amity had already run out the entrance. Luz bolted after her without question. The sky had gone dark providing only stars and the moon as light. Luz ran using only the sound of grass crushing footsteps as her guide. As she came around the back of the library, she noticed the sounds faded. She looked around only to spot Amity sitting against a tree with her knees buried deep into her chest. Luz ran to her. 

“Amity what I said I...” 

“You don’t get it....do you human?” Amity’s voice sounded drained and tired. 

“Get what?” Luz asked, kneeling down.

”I can’t like you!” You could hear the little strength left in her tone deteriorating.

“Wha...” Luz eyes shot wide. Amity’s face lifted revealing she was covered eyes to chin in wet tears. 

“I’m a Blight!! Do you get that?!! I can’t like you..!! I can’t like girls!!. Even if I want too! EVEN IF I HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU I CANT!!” She was completely broken. Her tears stained her mud covered uniform. Luz was speechless. All she could do was wrap her arms around Amity, which is exactly what she did. 

“GET OFF!!” Amity sobbed. Luz hugged her tighter. “ I said.....get off” She struggled to loosen from Luz’s grip.

”I won’t leave you.” Luz felt tears dripping down her own face. Amity let out her endless cried into Luz’s shoulder. 

“H..how can you say that? I’m a bitch! I’ve always been one to you. How can you not hate me!?” Amity couldn’t believe the forgiveness that Luz was trying to display. 

“Because I know that’s not who you really are. Your kind, and fun, and caring, even if you say things that you don’t mean! I could never hate you!” Luz brought her hands to Amity’s shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. Amity’s searched her expression for any doubt. She couldn’t find any. Amity pushed herself forward desperately and messily crashing her lips onto Luz’s. She pulled back terrified of what may come out of it. Luz looked at her, her face becoming crimson. She had a serious expression plastered on her face. She gently grabbed Amity’s face and captured her lips into a relieving kiss. Amity grabbed Luz’s arms pulling her in closer. Every piece of anger and worry seeped into the kiss, draining surplus amounts of it out. Their lips drew apart and rekindled back together as if it were each others oxygen. 

They soon pulled away their swollen lips, breathing heavily. Their eyes stayed locked on each other. Luz then felt Amity’s arms wrap around her. She squeezed Amity’s waist tightly and in that moment, Amity didn’t feel angry. She felt like things would maybe start getting better.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first one shot. There is more to come. If you havn’t, go check out my other work “A Tale of Two “Rivals””. There’s more to come! Stay strong guys.


End file.
